Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for pattern formation, and a pattern-forming method.
Discussion of the Background
Pattern formation by means of lithography has been frequently executed in the field of semiconductor devices, liquid crystal devices, and the like. Such a pattern is exemplified by a pattern having a line width of 90 nm formed by using an ArF excimer laser. However, in recent years, miniaturization of the devices has progressed, and a further microfabrication of a pattern has been required.
To meet the demands described above, a variety of pattern-forming methods which utilize a phase separation structure constructed through directed self-assembly that spontaneously forms an ordered pattern have been proposed. By way of an example of such pattern-forming methods, a technology has been developed in which a composition that contains a block copolymer constituted with a plurality of blocks each having distinct properties is applied on a substrate, and subsequent annealing results in clustering of blocks having the same property, whereby phase separation is caused (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-218383). In addition, a technology has also been developed in which, in order to improve the regularity of a pattern in the directed self-assembling film, a guide layer is overlaid on a substrate, and a directed self-assembling film is formed on the guide layer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-149447).